CHRONIKLES OF CHAOS
by Saint Azazel
Summary: zasasalamell is planing to take over wurld and onli segfred, nightmare and frends can stop him. who wil win?
1. chapter 1: the one wit a volcano

one day segfred and nightmare were bored. so they made up and dicided too work togethur too kil zasasalamell sinse he is the reel villin. segfred got his sol caleber and nightmare got sol edge and they went of to hunt zasasalamell.  
sinse zasasalamell is smart tho he new they were coming and perpared himself for the cuming batel. with his magikle powurs he brainwashed tira and take and asturoth and kelik to work for him. he sent them aftur segfred and nightmare. but sophita and yunsong and voldo and rock got togethur and they new zasasalamell had to dye and so they dicided to make shur segfred and nightmare sucseeded and so they new they had to stop tira and take and asturoth and kelik or els the wurld wuld be doomd. "we wil stop them" sed rock "yea or my name isnt yunsong bitch" sed yunsong "let us go old chaps cuse a advenchur awaits" sed voldo

so sophita and rock and voldo and yunsong travuled acros japan cause they new that they neded the halp of yoshemetsu and his theeves or else they wuldnt be abel to defeet zasasalamell or tira or take or asturoth or kelik. they evintully fond theer fortres in a valcano and foudn yoshemetsu "if you canot defeet me then i wil not help you" sed yoshemetsu "wich of you chalenges me"  
"i wil fite you yoshemetsu" sed sophita drawing her sord "no not you pleese, you cant dye your to hot" sed yunsong "shut up you peenisliking dipshit and let her fite" sed voldo "i will defeet you easely girl" laffed yoshemetsu "hevens net is wide but lets nuthing thru"  
"wat the fuk are you on about" sed sophita "shut up and fite me"  
"very wel" sed yoshemetsu

the too fote on a platform on a lova rock bed and chargd torads eech other and theer sords clashed and sparcs flew evryware you no how that gos "you ar not to bad" sed yoshemetsu "thats wat your mom sed" sed sohpita as she kiked him in the bals "owch that hert" sed yoshemetsu as he fel to the grond in pain "i have beet you" sed sophita "now you wil halp us halp segfred and nightmare and defeet zasasalamel and tira and take and asturoth and kelik"  
"vary wel you have profed yourself wurthy" sed yoshemetsu "my theeves are urs to comand"

so sophita and yunsong and rock and voldo and yoshemetsu and his theeves lift the valcano and heded to china so they culd recrute xangwa into halping them cause they new she might be abel to turn kelik back to the gud guys side and so they went to china.

wen they got ther they saw a horibel site. xangwa was duling lisardman and bersarcer in a fite to the deth. "halp me!!" sed xangwa cause lisardmen and bersarcer were ganing the uper hand "i wil keel you" said bersarcer and his lanse sudenly and majikely cot fire and he swung torads xangwa "NOOOO!!" screemed yunsong cause he new she neded to servive oh and of corse there was the fakt shes hot yunsong made a giant therty foot leep and jumped in frunt of the flameing lanse and it peerced his bode and he dided instintlee but he savd xangwa "wat the fuk that wasnt sposed to hapen" sed bersarker but as he moved in to tri and kil xangwa agen rock leaped behind him and crushd his hed with his mase and he dided.  
"oh shitapels" sed lisardmen and he trided to run but voldo cut him in haf with his claws "oh thank you savd me" sed xangwa "yea but it was a shame yunsong had to dye" sed rock "we wil evenge him" sed sophita "xangwa wil you halp us your boifrend kelik got himself brainwashederd and you ned to halp us defeet zasasalamel or the wurld is domed" sed yoshemetsu "ok then ill halp you cause kelik is cule and i lov him" xangwa replide "oh swet you ar one kikass bitch" sed voldo "no jon. you ar the demons" sed yunsong, befor he dided agin.  
"uhh wat" askd sophita

meenwile segfred and nightmare were on ther wai to fite zasasalamell. "im so glad wer frends now" sed nightmare "yea you ar a prety cule dude" sed segfred "i wudner wai we foht in the ferst plase"  
"cuse im sol edge stuped" sed nightmare "oh yea but oh wel" sed segfred they wer geting close to zasasalamell now and they didnt no that tira and taki and kelik and asturoth were wating for them. if sophita and yoshemetsu and the othirs didnt defeet them in tim the wurld wuld be domed...

TO BE CONTENUED 


	2. chapter 2: the one wit a magikle dildo

let us return to ar heros. sohptita yoshemestu rock voldo and xangwa. dey were stil on ther way to zasasalamell to halp segfred and nightmare save the wurld but dey neded to stop somware ferst. dey took a dharma VW bus from china to europe cuse dey wanted to recrute casandra sophitas sistar into ther groop. dey folowed they star of bethlehem n evenchally dey found her whoring herself out for two penies a blojob to lizardmen in northurn africa.  
"dont do that you silly goose" sed rock "cum help us kil zasasalamel"  
"no" sed casandra "yes" sed rock "ok" sed casandra and she joined the party after that heeted argement.

the groop continud on, and soon der quest wuld be over and segfred and nightmare culd fight zasasalmale.

but littel did dey no that rafiel was ploting to take the wurld for himself and his hot ass bitch i meen daughter, amy. dey had fond the most ultimatestered wepen in the wurld, the almitey majikle potent dildo of truth. with the dildo, dey planed to assrape zasasalamell and segfred and nightmare and sophita and casandra and rock and yoshemetsu and voldo and xangwa and tira and take and asturoth and kelik to deth. megadeth dat is. \m/(-_-)\m/ but i degress. megadegress dat is. \m/(-_-)\m/

metsurugi the mighty dildoslayer of japanese geishas howevewr was pised off at the size of the dildo, much larger than his dik (the dildo was a whoping four inches), fond rafiel and amy and stabed them about forhundredentwelve times until dey dided. he den kiled himself by slaping his man tits until his brain sed fuk it and turned off, so i wuldnt hav to bother using those three charakters in dis story but i had to mention them anyways

maxi randomly exploded into a bajiliona peeses becuse he doesnt deserve to be in dis awesome story

and sung mina and talum are curently poledancing in my room being hawt as i write this story

anyways back to the actuly cool charakters

segred wit his sol caliber and nightamre wit his sol edge neered the grand water tempel that the final battel wuld take place in. "heyyy zasasasasasasalamell were here fite us muthafucka" damended segfred "YO MUTHAFUGGAN CRACKAS" rored zasasalamell desending frum the sky with his majikle glowing sithe "IMA BUST A CAP IN UR WITE ASSES...A STEL CURVED SITHEY CAP DAT IS"  
"groan" sed nightmare "lets just fuking kil him and get it ovar wit" sed segfred "ok" sed nightmare

"not so fast muthafuggas, chek out my bleng bleng" sed zasasalamell and he raysd up a smal golden amlet. "cum mah homies!" he screemed, and the amlet glowered.

suddenly tira, take, kelik, and asturoth apeered and ataked segfred and nightmare!

"oh wel were fuked" sed segfred

"not so fast!" yelled sophita and her casandra yoshemetsu his theeves xangwa rock and voldo apeered, ready to fite zasasalamells minions.

the final battel was aboot to begin...

TO BE CONTINUED

NEXT CHAPTER: sophita and casandra and yoshemetsu and xangwa and rock and voldo vs tira and take and asturoth and kelik

stay tuned my loyal fans 


	3. chapter 3: the one wit a long titel

ok y r u ppl flaming my story ok i no how to rite ok im fuking famus at my skool fer my storis ok and 2 those ppl who r seying its fake dat coment was left by my fat nerd ass frend who cant think up gud stories ok just becuz i dont bother with speling and gramar lik a fuking nerd like u all r ok doesnt me im not smart and cant make a good story ok i fuking DARE ALL U NERDS to make a fuking more epic battel than this one ok so im gonna put a lot of efert into this 1 ok??

====

the final batel had begun. kelik, turnd evil, swung his stik at xinghua

"no i love u kelik dont hit me with yor stik i beg u" beged xinghua as kelik hit her with his stik "ow that hurt im going to slap u in the fase" she sed as she slaped him in the fase "u have broken the curse i m freed n not evil n e more" sed kelik as the curse was broken as he was freed and not evil n e more

meenwile taki stabed towards sophitia who dodged it and punchd her in the fase. taki stabd again with her other dager but casandra jumpd in the way and was stabd in the hart and dieded. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOQOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOQOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO0OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOQOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOkOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOQOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOlOlOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOQOOOOOOOOOO0OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOQOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOQOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screemd sophitia "pathetic girl" sed taki "now u shall die as well" she prepared to stab at sophitia again. "wait! i love you!" cried sophitia "gasp" sed taki "u do??" "yes!!" "i just kilded your sister!!" "o well lets have secks" and taki and sophitia got naked and had hot lesbean secks

tira chargd at voldo and voldo stabd her in the fase and she dieded "Take that, you commiserable, disconsolate excuse for a woman!" he screemd in rayge

"RAWRAWRAWRARARAGGLALLLLLGLGLGHHGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! DA WITE GIANT DIES 2DAY" shooted asturoth as he swung his mitey axe thru the air at rock and he was cut in haff by th force "avenge me" he screemd

"ok" sed yoshimitsu as he staberd asturoth in his mamoth dik "ow" sed asturoth as he exploded

"HOW DARE U U WITE BOY CRACKA" roard zasasalamel "U KILD MY HOMEBOI U WITEY WITE"

"i must reveel my true form 2 save myself" sed yoshimimitsu as he dramatikly tuk his mask of, reveeling himself as...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

a mecksican

"O SHIT O SHIT BY MR TEES GRATE MOHAWK THIS CEN NOT BE!!!!" sed zasasalamel as he shit his pants leeving shit on the ground "WAT A SHITY TWIST FOR ME WETBAKS SCARE TEH SHIT OUT OF ME O SHIT SAVE ME JESSE JACKSON SAVE ME O SHIT O SHIT" and zasasasalamel began runing

the chase was on!!!!!!!!1 


	4. chapter 4: the one in witch evryting end

zasasalamel, being blak, hid in a moonless nite that was blacker than teh blackest black tiems infinity. he was so well hiden it took yoshimimitsu teh mecksican over two years to find him, so i made the space between the last chaptar and ths one be as long as it tuke to find him to be al artsy and shit. in teh period of time i wated my writing skils got better as i m sure you can see. oh but soree lost my trane of thot i shuld get back on topic

anyways yoshimimitsu fond zasasalamel as i sed earlie rand then stabed him in teh goldin eye hat had his sole and kiled him teh end and evryone lived hapily ever after or at leest they wuld have if keelik had dieded but since he didnt he cheeted on soul calibur 4 online matches and faut for stopid noobsd that cant play teh game and pised evryone off til they decideded to kil themselfs

the end 


	5. chapter 0: hey

hey

does evri1 want a new chapter? :)

or a sekwel? 


End file.
